Bad Decisions
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: "What do ya say we all make some bad decisions together? " SonAdIlver lemon! Yaoi! Smut! I don't own anything! All characters belong to SEGA! All rights reserved!


Shadow was in his room, in his underwear, and searching porn. He started to get an erection in his underwear as he searched for naked women and men. Shadow was bisexual, so, he liked both genders. He was still a virgin, however, and VERY educated in sex. When his erection was big and hard, he pulled down his boxers and let it get exposed. It was so big and so hard! He set his computer in front of him and stood on his knees. He grabbed his cock and started stroking it. He moaned and moaned uncontrollably with each stroke.

After doing this for a few minutes, he had to release!

He cried out in ecstasy as a long stream of his semen shot onto two lesbians on his screen. He fell backwards and started panting. "Fuck that was good!" he growled in pleasure.

Suddenly, the door opened.

It was a white hedgehog with amber yellow eyes, and he was in his underwear as well. "Hey, Shadow…~" he said in a seductive tone. "Oh, hey, Silver," the ebony hedgehog replied, shifting his ruby red eyes away. "Funning seeing you here." Silver growled. "Yeah, real funny." Shadow agreed. Silver smirked and let his underwear fall, revealing his hard erection. Shadow blushed and his eyes widened. "Yeah!~" he growled, smirking evilly. "Yeah, you want it?" Silver asked knowingly. "Yeah, babe. Come here and give all your love juices." Shadow pleaded. "Only if you give me yours first, Shadz." Silver replied, grabbing his manhood and stroking it. Shadow was getting aroused just watching the younger hedgehog jack off.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, revealing a blue hedgehog with emerald eyes. He was in his underwear that had a visible erection in it. "Sonic?! What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Shadow asked in shock. "I had to use your bathroom, but it took longer than expected." the blue hero explained, blushing. "Were you jerking off in my bathroom?" Shadow asked in a seductive tone. Sonic blushed and nodded. He then noticed Silver and saw his erection. "Silver?!" he gasped. "Hey, Sonikku.~" the white hedgehog purred. Shadow smirked evilly with his sharp teeth. "Now that you're both here, what do you say we all make some bad decisions together, if ya know what I mean?~" the ebony and crimson male suggested. Silver smirked and made bedroom eyes. "I love the way you think, Shady." he purred. Sonic cringed at first and said, "Ew!" This made Silver whimper and Shadow's ears dropped. After thinking about it for a while and having small fantasies spread through his head, Sonic finally sighed and gave up. "Sure, let's do it!" the blue hedgehog said, shrugging. Shadow smiled again and Silver got his spunk back. "Then come 'ere you two naughty motherfuckers!" Shadow demanded. Silver smirked and obeyed the older hedgehog and Sonic did as well.

Just before they started, Shadow turned on his stereo. "We need some fucked up music while we do this." he said, pressing the play button. "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" played as the three hedgehog's initiated the threesome. Shadow kissed Silver's lips and pushed his tongue in. While the two hedgehog's made out, Sonic gave Shadow a blowjob and Silver a handjob. He moaned to send pleasurable vibrations to Shadow and his handjobs were like heaven. Shadow shifted his ruby red eyes down to Sonic's 11 ½ erection and played with it with his foot. All three hedgehog's moaned uncontrollably in response to the pleasure being given.

Soon, they all had to cum.

Sonic came onto Shadow's foot, Silver came onto Sonic's hand, and Shadow came into Sonic's mouth. The track changed to "Sexin' on the Dancefloor". After licking each other clean, tehy decided to go to the next level.

Silver got Sonic to go on all four while he poured lube onto his dick. "Ready, Sonic?" he asked, spreading the liquid all around his member. "You know it.~" the blue blur growled. "You can have his ass if you want, Silv, but I want his fucking hot mouth again." Shadow said, stroking his own member making pre-cum come out. "You just can't get enough, can ya, Shadow?" Silver asked, positioning his member behind Sonic's ass. Shadow shook his head as he prepared himself.

Silver shoved his dick into Sonic's ass, making the blue blur cry out in pain and pleasure. Shadow took this as his cue and shoved his 12-inch cock into the blue hedgehog's mouth. Both Shadow and Silver kept thrusting into each end of the blue uke, all the while, making Sonic moan.

After 7 minutes of this, all three of them had to cum again. When they ejeculated, they were left panting for breath.

After catching their breaths, Sonic was so horny. "I'm not as big as you, Shadz, but you wanna go for a ride?~" he asked, smirking. Shadow nodded needingly as the track changed to "Birthday Cake REMIX". Shadow then tackled Sonic and pinned him to the bed. "Ready?~" Shadow asked in a seductive tone. "Are you?" Sonic asked with a smirk. "Oh, fuck yeah!" Shadow growled. H then lowered himself onto Sonic's rod. He gasped in pain and pleasure. "You're so big!~" Shadow moaned, moving himself up and down. "Not as… big as… y-you!" Sonic moaned, thrusting his hips up. Silver got hormonal and horny just watching the two hedgehogs. He started jerking off to it and aimed to cum all over them.

After a little while Sonic shot his load into Shadow's ass, all the way into his stomach. Silver moaned out in release as he shot his hot seed all over the two. They licked what semen they could savor and sighed out. However, they still weren't satisfied.

Shadow decided it was his turn to be the seme towards one of them. Silver practically begged to be the uke and Shadow granted his wish. Sonic asked what he could do, and Silver said he could ejecualte all over them. "Ah, like you did with me and Shadz?" he asked. Silver nodded. Sonic nodded back. He then smirked and grabbed his own member and started to stroke it. "Ohohoho!~ You guys better be prepared, 'cuz I'm feeling extra hot today!~" he told them. Silver smirked and laughed. "Oh, I think we can be prepared, right Shadz?" Shadow smiled evilly and nodded. "Right, as long as you can be prepared for this!" The ebony hedgehog then pulled Silver down onto his member. "Ah!~ Going all out today, huh?!" Silver yelped. Shadow nodded. "Now start moving, bitch!" he commanded. Silver did as he was told and started riding Shadow's huge member. Sonic then started stroking his own member and it started to heat up and twitch. "Oooh, fuck this awesome!" the blue hero moaned, stroking faster.

Soon, Shadow felt his stomach tighten into a knot. "I'm gonna cum!" he cried out. Silver heard this and rode him faster. "Unload into me, Shadow! I need it so fucking bad!" the albino hedgehog begged. "Alright! Oh, here it comes!~" Shadow laughed. With that, he released all of his seed into Silver's ass and into his stomach. Silver released his cum onto Shadow's face. And Sonic released the most semen all over them, and just like he said, it was boiling hot. "Ah!~ So, warm, Sonikku!" Shadow moaned, licking all of it up.

After Silver got off Shadow's member, they both smirked knowingly at each other. Then they looked at Sonic who noticed this. "Uh, guys, why are you looking at me like that?" the azure hedgehog asked, sweating a little. Silver and Shadow smirked at each other again. "Get him!" Shadow barked. Silver tackled Sonic and brought him over to Shadow. "What are you guys-?!" But Sonic was cut off by a kiss on the lips from Shadow. The track changed to "I Want Your Bite". Shadow laid down on his back and Silver came from behind. Sonic then realized what they were gonna do. "Oh no! Please don't do that!" he pleaded, even though he secretly wanted it. "Aw, come on, you can take it! You're the hero of Mobius, remember?" Shadow pointed out. Shadow then positioned his member in place and so did Silver. "One, two… three!" With that, they both shoved their dicks inside Sonic's tiny hole. Sonic moaned out in pain and pleasure as tears fell from his eyes. "S-Slow down!" he cried. "Relax, Sonikku…" Shadow cooed, kissing the hero's lips, which soon turned into a French kiss. Silver then nibbled Sonic's ear and kept thrusting in. This kept up a fast but readable pace. Silver would slightly pull out and Shadow would go all the way in, Shadow would slightly pull out and Silver would go all the way in.

Soon, however, both Shadow and Silver had to cum. They announced this and both thrusted all the way in, stretching Sonic so much! "Aw, yeah! Fill up his ass!" Shadow cried out. Both hedgehog's released as they shot their semen up into Sonic. Sonic felt his load spill as well.

Afterwards, Silver decided that he wanted a taste of Sonic, and Shadow wanted to fuck Silver. Sonic laid down and Silver licked the tip of his cock. Sonic didn't like being teased like this, so, he took ahold of Silver's top quills and made him suck the whole thing. "That's for double fucking me!" he snapped, forcing the albino hedgehog into a blowjob. Sonic then smacked Shadow's ass, making the older hedgehog yelp. "And that's a punishment for you too, Shadow!" Shadow was about to bitch at Sonic but then remembered he was supposed to fuck Silver in the ass. "Well, it was all Silver's idea, so, I'll help you punish him.~" the ebony male said in a singsong voice. Silver's amber yellow eyes shrunk in shock. "MMM?!" Shadow laughed and positioned his huge member behind Silver. He then shoved it in, making Silver moaned something incoherent because his mouth was still full of Sonic's delicious cock. Shadow fucked Silver in the ass while Sonic fucked him in the mouth; a double punishment.

Soon, both sonic and Shadow had to cum. and they wanted to fill Silver up with their love juices so damn bad! So, they did. Silver was shocked but swallowed Sonic's cum and took in Shadow's.

Finally, Silver commanded Sonic to get on all fours. He did and Silver positioned his member behind Sonic's ass. "Ready, Sonic?" he asked. "Ready!" the blue hero said. "Well then-" Silver shoved his huge member into Sonic, and they both moaned out in pleasure. Shadow proceeded to the next level and positioned his dick behind Silver's ass. "Here I come!~" he called out. He then shoved his dick into Silver ass. Along with thrusting, Silver grabbed Sonic's member and started stroking it, Shadow did the same for Silver. The moans became louder and louder with each passing moment.

However, they all had to cum!

With one last, loud cry of ecstasy, Sonic came on the bed, Silver came inside Sonic, and Shadow came inside Silver.

Afterwards, all three hedgehogs were lying on the bed, still holding their own members. "That was…" Sonic said. "...most definitely…" Shadow said. "...without a doubt…" Silver said.

"A bad decision!"

* * *

Done! I had this video on my mind:  watch?v=_3Upp66u8Lo I don't own anything!

R&R!


End file.
